Summer Memoires Of A Farmer
by animea-aholic
Summary: Kai and Claire. When they met there was an immediate click. They became best friends. But each summer they grew fonder of each other. Cute oneshot.


**Summer memoires of a farmer**

**hey,hey, another upload? I am on a roll.**

**I do not own Harvest moon. Since god wasnt nice enough to me us,we fangirls are not the owners of HM...**

I

"Hey, nice to meetcha! The name is Kai and I am opening a seashack every summer at the beach!" the tanned boy energetically said on an early, warm Sunday morning.

"G'morning! The name is Claire. I'm Min'towns farmer. I'll totally come by!" my battery recharged just by looking at his beaming face.

"Ah, shortening words are my thing, and hehe, since you're a farmer, wont you grow me some nice pineappels?"

And that was our very first meeting. After that, there followed many more.

II

"KAI! KAI! Get your lazy ass immediatly over here!" He got up lazily and came over to the shack where I was standing with something hidden behind my back.

"Yoo, cowgirl, watcha want?" He eyed me suspiciously. "You don't have an evil chicken with you this time, do you?" I laughed at the memory.

"No, I have something even more amazing for you! Be proud of what I am going to give you!"

He looked at me questionly and started fidgeting with his bandanna. Something he did when he was curious and impatient. I grinned at him evilly.

"But I am sure you don't wanna know, do you? I guess not..." I started to turn away.

"Oh, common Claire! You're so not being fair. I wanna knooooohoow!" He whined. Oh this was so much fun. But it would be even more fun to see his face within the next minute. I revealed the healthy pineapple behind my back.

"Here you go Bandanna man, the first pineapple of the season." He gaped at the fruit, mouth awide. I chuckled.

"If you're going to stay that way, I might as well just stuff the pineapple in your mouth." Kai seemed to regain his conciousness. He looked at me and before I knew it I was tackled with a big bearhug.

"Awesome! You're just too awesome. Wow, really Badass!" I laughed again.

"Yes bow before the Pineapple Queen because I have 5 more patches of pineapples. That's a total of 45 pineapples. Come on, Adore me and kiss my feet!" Kai just seemd to faint at the idea of so many pineapples. I got another big hug and he swirled me around. I felt so warm in his arms.

III

Each year at the end of the summer, I felt sad. But I wouldnt show that to him, just making sure I was sending him off with a smile. Althoug it hurt everytime more, 'cause each year I would like him more and more.

"Sheesh, Claire, even though it's 2 AM you're sending me off? You are so gonna miss me!"

"Oh yes. How will I live on now that you are leaving me? I am going to die."

"Oh, don't fear fair maiden, for I am going to return next summer to bestow once again this humble little town with my prescence!" he said dramatically. I laughed.

"Oh! So many things to do and so little time. How will I survive the waiting I do 'till my brave hero will be back? This poor damsell in distress will whail in misery!" We laughed together at our sillyness. When the boat arrived our mood changed. I felt sad, but determined to send him off with a smile. We looked at each other. His eyes showed how he didn't want to leave. He grabbed my hands.

"I will be back soon! I promise!" I smiled. A promise is a promise. The sailors shouted, he had to board. He looked at me once and turned away.

"W-wait!" I grabbed his arm and pecked him on the cheek. His already dark skin darkened even more. I winked.

"To seal off the promise, My lord." He laughed, waved me goodbye and boarded the boat.

IV

Fireworkfest was that evening. I put on a blacklaced camisole and a blue silk skirt. Together with the peeptoe pumps and my fake blue diamond neclace her outfit was complete. Of course she went with Kai. But this time was different. He was actually nervous when he asked, so I dolled myself op for him. At appromaxily 17:30 he knocked. I opened the door.

"KAI!" I glomped the poor summerboy.

"Hey, wow! You look totally stunna!"

"D'aww, thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

"Haha! As always."

" Yeah, right. But there is something off, something different..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...YOUR BANDANNA!"

"And then my best friend saw that I didn't wear my trademark bandanna. Oh, The misery...!"

"Haha, you're right. I knew there was something off...literally (XD). You left it at home?"

"Of course not, silly, look right here!" the bandanna was wrapped around his wrist. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" He took my hand, wich 'caused my poor heart to skip a beat. When we finally arrived at the beach we found a nice spot. We sat down and I huddled against him. Nervous to how he would react I awaited his actions. He chuckled and put his arm around me. Together we watched the lightshow in the sky. When it was over he slowly walked me home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kai."

"No probs! It's always fun to be with you."

I smiled and waited for him to leave. But he just stood there. After a minute he looked at me and gulped. I tilted my head curiously.

"Claire..uhmm...I..you...nonevermindbye." He blushed and turned briskly around. Oh, no. I waited so long for this moment. I am not letting him off so easily. I grabbed his arm (hehe, déjavu) and kissed him square on the mouth. His eyed widened. I smirked.

"Yeah, I like you too."

V

I grew even more impatient when summer neared, since my boyfriend would return to my side. I was becoming inbearable to the people around me. Yeah, I know I'm sad, but what can I do, I am a girl in love. I truly loved, and he, he knew it.

The familiar knock on the door didn't come. Instead there was a flash of brown and purple flying through the door glomping me.

"Welcome back, Kai."

"Glad to be back, baby."

VI

It was midsummer. The nights were warm and calm. Together we sat on the beach. Kai was being really restless. Oh, sometimes, he was just like a little boy. We talked a bit but Kai's was somewhere else.

"You know Claire...nonevermind." Oh, I was so getting that annoying habit out of him.

"Just say it, Kai." He looked at me, sighed and murmered something like 'I have to do this right, otherwise the goddes will have my head.' I looked at him questionly.

"Claire, please stand up." I obeyed. Then he knelt before me. I smiled. This was just one his pranks right. Right? Then he flashed a blue feather before me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Claire...I...you know I am a wanderer. I follow summer everywhere. But lately I can't seem to find summer anywhere but here. And then I realised Claire, you are my summer. My sorching hot sun. I always feel warm and drawn to you. I don't wanna leave anymore. I want you by my side forever." he inhaled.

"ClaireIloveyouwontyoumarryme?"

"..."Silence.

"...huh?" I teared up. I wont even begin to explain the feelings I felt at that certain moment. But I was happy to say at the least.

"C-claire? Whassup baby?"

"YES!YES!YES! Of course I'll marry you, summerboy." I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionatly. After that I accepted the blue feather.

"Yes, Kai, I love you, too."


End file.
